poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Visiting Seaquestria/Meeting Queen Novo and the sea ponies
This is how Visiting Seaquestria and Meeting Queen Novo and the Sea Ponies goes in My Little Pony: Megatronus' Revenge. in Equestria Ryan F-Freeman: Twilight? Do you remember somepony who met? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Ryan. My friends and I visited a underwater kingdom called Seaquestria. Crash Bandicoot: Seaquestria? But, that place was a really old fish story. Anywho, but, how are we suppose to breath underwater? We’ll drown! shakes Crash like a rattle Umarak the Hunter: Pull yourself together, man! Crash Bandicoot: Ok. Ok. I'm calm. But, I am making a point. But, Ryan, Twilight, and our friends have air type lungs while me and Matau got the power to breath in space. Matau T. Monkey: I know our chances against Megatronus are slim, but, we will try. Ryan Tokisaki: Pohatu can't swim, Matau! Cody Fairbrother: He said our chances are slim. and the others go to a hole filled with water Ryan F-Freeman: I hope it's like what you said, Twilight. to jump Ryan Tokisaki: Bro. Ryan is planning a double-twisting-interrupted-forward flying two and a half with the combo tuck and pike. High degree of difficulty. jumps, spins around with his wings open, flips forward, and dives into the water Crash Bandicoot: Sweet Celestia and Solus Prime! pops his head out the water Ryan F-Freeman: Tada! I done it. I hope some bubbles will appear when we go underwater. Twilight Sparkle: Cool. into the water Bonzi! claps his hand Ryan F-Freeman: Come on in. The water is great! Pohatu: I’ll stay gaurd. Gali: Suit yourself. into the water jumps into the water Crash Bandicoot: Cool. Matau T. Monkey: I know. There is something I remember. away to the distance Ryan F-Freeman: What? I hope he is not a chicken. runs and then jumps Matau T. Monkey: Cannonball! dives into the water Pinkie Pie: Wow. I guess some pony call Gali the Toa of Water for a reason. Pohatu: Hey! Crash Bandicoot: What? Spencer will help you. and goes underwater Rarity: Good luck, Ryan. Tahu: You're gonna need it. inhales and goes underwater with Twilight notices an air bubble around his head Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Twilight? You ok? Twilight Sparkle: Yeah. dives into the water Ryan Tokisaki: I hope you can meet the sea ponies, Ryan. I maybe created by you, but we can swim. Just follow me and the Princess. Matau T. Monkey: Well, look who's started to grow a spine. Ryan Tokisaki: Spine? What do you mean spine? Like Ryan, I'm the first into the fray. Those lazy kids. I am the only one that does everything in the Magic Roundabout world. It's "Kuryan do this, Kuryan do that. Yes, sir. No sir. Three bags full, sir.". They order me around, some think I got a soft spot. nods then swims with Twilight and Star Song following. They arrive at Seaquestria Crash Bandicoot: Wow. Star Song: It’s beautiful. Ryan F-Freeman: At least the air bubbles are around our heads. nods then Princess Skystar shows up Princess Skystar: Hello! gasps Ryan F-Freeman: Oh my gosh! Uhh. Hello. Princess Skystar: I did know that Twilight got some friends. Ryan F-Freeman: Yup. I am Ryan F-Freeman. Prime-prince of Friendship. shakes hoofs with Ryan Princess Skystar: Nice to meet you, Ryan. I’m Princess Skystar. Welcome to Seaquestria. Matau T. Monkey: Nice name. Name's Matau. And I didn’t know you are a princess. I was wondering. Is there is someone who rules Seaquestria. Princess Skystar: You mean my mom? Oh. Follow me so you can meet her. and friends follow Skystar to the throne room. Ryan sees Sea Ponies Ryan F-Freeman: Wow. Matau T. Monkey: Gali? You seeing what I see? Gali: Yes. sees Queen Novo and kneels before her Ryan F-Freeman: Your majesty. I am Prince Ryan Prime of Equestria and Cybertron. Queen Novo: I am Novo, Queen of Seaquestria. I suppose you met my daughter. Crash Bandicoot: Gali Do you think Ryan is a royal? Gali: Yes, Crash. Queen Novo: I see you got some friends, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, your highness. Queen Novo: May I show you my magic? nods Queen Novo: With my magic, I can make you sea ponies. sends a magical dust then Ryan, Star Song Twilight, Crash, Kuryan, and Matau are turned into sea ponies and merpeople Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Where are my legs go? Queen Novo: They are now a tail, Ryan. You are now a Sea Pony. Gali: Cool. Queen Novo: How about a tour of my kingdom? Ryan Tokisaki: Yes, your highness. So. I wonder how to swim as a... a... Queen Novo: Sea Pony. Novo gives our heroes a tour Queen Novo: This kingdom is what we live in since the fight against the Storm creatures. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. So. You think I am happy as a sea pony? Queen Novo: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Yippee! I could have some fun as a sea pony. Me and Skystar could make friendship bracelets out of shells. Picture frames out of shells. Ryan Tokisaki: Something tells me that Ryan is acting like he's really a sea pony, Twilight. [ Category:Trevor7626 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts